First Day of School
The 3rd episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: A New Friend Synopsis Hugh starts his last year of high school. His other sisters start back at school, but have terrible first days. Transcript 3 months later and it was the first day back to school. Hugh was starting his senior year of high school and was incredibly pumped. He got up early and was the first one to the bathroom. Hugh: Yep! It's senior year and I'm totally pumped. NOTHING can ruin this day! Alana went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Alana: SOME people here want to make an impression, Hugh. You can't be in the bathroom ALL day! Hugh flushed the toilet, ran a brush through his hair, and spit out toothpaste. He opened the door. Hugh: I'm already done. Chill. Alana rolled her eyes and went in the bathroom as Hugh left. A while later, everyone was all ready. Hugh: Mom and Dad went to work early today, so they depended on ME to drive you all to school today. Audrey: NO fair! You'd just wreck! Hugh: I beg your pardon? Audrey: Yeah. You're a terrible driver! Alicia: He is not! He's phenomenal! Hugh: Thank you, Alicia. But seriously. Let's go. Moments later, they all reached the school. A private school of all grades. Hugh turned to his younger sisters. Hugh: I'll be upstairs if you need me. Don't need me. Hugh left. Alana: Well. We all know where to go. Alicia: Exactly. I'm starting kindergarten. And I ask to my parents...why? I deserve to be in Hugh's class. Audrey: Who cares? Let's go before we get tardies...or worse! The day went on and all of Hugh's sisters were having terrible first days. Alana got detention for skipping class with Howie. Amanda failed art class. Angela's basketball team lost the game for the first time. Abby's locker wouldn't open. Anna got ditched by her gamer buds. Alison got in trouble for talking in class. Ashley and Audrey were caught fighting and got sent to the principal. Amber was cut from the school play. And Alicia hated kindergarten. Meanwhile, Hugh was anxious about a test. Tomas: You'll do great. Jimmy: But what if he doesn't? His whole future could just DIE! Eric: Yeah. Hugh, you might need this. Eric handed Hugh a barf bag. Hugh: Don't be ridiculous. I'll be fine. I mean, I'll be a college professor one day. You'll see. Alan: You? College professor? Brett: Get real. Hugh: Hey. It could happen. In the meantime, gotta hit the books. See ya. Hugh left. Tomas: Well. That's different. Jimmy: I know! Hugh would NEVER ditch his best friends for the library. Eric: I'm shocked he knew what the library was. Meanwhile, in the library, Hugh was studying for his test. Alicia walked in and grabbed a stack full of books. Hugh: Alicia? Alicia: Ooops. You caught me. Hugh: What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class? Alicia: I'm sorry! I'm ditching kindergarten! Hugh: But why? Alicia: The teacher's a complete lunatic. She wants me to write my name 50 times! Apparently, it helps us learn the ABC's. Like, I already know them! Hugh: Okay, then. Alicia: And then Ben and I had to be separated. US! We're a team! And I had to be lunch buddies with a girl I barely know. She's literally the worst. Hugh started to doze off. Hugh: Okay. Alicia: And then the math. Oh yes. The math...IS NOTHING! Yep. Like, we all count...TO ONE! What kinda classroom is this!!?? Hugh: Okay. I tell you what. You can spend the rest of the day with me. Help me with this test. I'm begging you. Alicia: Really? You mean it? Hugh: Why, sure. I need to go to college so I can become a college professor and you want a challenging academic experience. It's a win-win for both of us. Alicia: Okay. I'll do it! The day came to an end. Hugh aced his test thanks to Alicia. The other sisters all resolved their issues and got to go home early. Hugh: Well. I guess today was a difficult day for all of us. Alicia: But we got through it. Alana: Right? But please. Don't tell Mom and Dad about this. Alana held up a demerit. Audrey grinned evilly. Audrey: Oh, I wouldn't DREAM of it! Audrey grabbed the demerit and turned away. Audrey: OH MOM! DAD! Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: Well. This day was almost perfect. Hardly. Category:Episodes